Kirine  High School Love Story
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: a Kiriha X Nene fic from Digimon Xros Wars with theme about High School Love Story! One-shot! Nene was the popular girl while Kiriha the dangerous guy on the school, how their love story? RnR please XD


, Yay! Another One-shot Kirine Fic! This time I was in hurry so not very complete and long, beside, School time it's started T_T so getting busy now XD Hope you all enjoy this :P

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

Kirine Fic High School Story

Nene was a popular girl. People often call her "Hime-sama" because she's the richest and smartest on Ribbon High School. Every student in that school bow to her. Nene act coldly to girls while she's act like princess in the middle of boys. A lot girls jealous of her but they can't defeat her.

One day after the opening ceremony when Nene enter a new class of IX-A. She's found a guy who sleep in table while snorking. Nene approach to him and shake his body.

"Hey...Wake up... this is not your home..." she spoke. He finally and lifted his head to see who wake up him. Nene surprised saw a blue cold eyes stared her. Nene feel her heart beating so fast.

'Why...Why he stare make me so nervous...?' Thought Nene.

The blonde guy keep stare her with his cold eyes.

"Erm! Did you heard what are you said? Wake up and prepare for class..." said Nene tried act cool in front of him. He stand up, took his bag and ignore his mess uniform and stormed off.

"Whaat!" shocked Nene because the guy was ignore her and he went off like that. Then a group of boys come to her new class.

"Nene-sama! Are ou okay?" they worried.

"I'm fine, what happen?" she said.

"That guy is Kiriha! The dangerous boys around here and always making trouble Nene-sama!"

"Yeah, I heard romur that he stealing and cheating when examination too!"

"Nene-sama must be carefull! He's the strongest around here and no one dare to scold him!" said the short one. Nene just shook her head and sat.

"I scold him few minutes ago, he's not scary like you guys thought, never suspect people if you didn't have the proof..." she said with cocky tone. The boys amazed to her.

"Wow! You're awesome like always,Nene-sama!"

"Yeah! Nene-sama is the best!" cheered the boys. The girls just keep stared her jealousy.

Nene went the rooftop of school and enjoyed the scent of wind. Then he saw a blonde guy sleeping on the corner. Nene walk to him closely.

'He look so peaceful when sleep...' thought Nene as smiled to him. She never interest with any guy like him before, specially he was the troublemaker.

Suddenly Kiriha wake and Nene surprised, she quickly move back.

"What are you ding here?" growled Kiriha.

"Uh...This my place too! I often went here! Beside I heard the teachers caling you, why you here?" she act cocky again in front of him. Kiriha just sighed.

"Gheez,Just forget the damn teacher, I want to find peace in here... don't bother me..." he scoffed Nene and look away.

"Look! I don't know your problem but why you tried to break the harmony in this school and always make -kun! If you want to be student in here then don't-"Nene was being cut off y him when he pushed her to wall and he grabbed her hands.

"Since when you become my nanny and told me what to do! I never asked to be student in here and ONE AGAIN! You don't know ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" he yelled at her. She shocked because no one yelled at her like that. Kiriha look at her once again. He move his hand to her chin and lifted her head.

"Why do you care? Are trying to make me knees on you like those stupid people? Never!" he said. Without warning, Nene slapped his face.

"You're right at first but you wrong!" she said as she sobbed. She realize she's crying and run away from him.

"What a weird girl..." mumbled Kiriha while rubbed his redmark cheeks.

Nene went to the toilet and wash her face.

'Why I acting like this? I mean I never cared what people do to this school since there is no effect to me but why? why him? why always him who made my heart beat so fast specially when he touch me? Aaargh! I need to forget him!' thought Nene while she look at the mirror.

The next day at break time, Nene was curious about him so she decide to walk around the garden, she' found out that Kiriha had been trapped with senior guys from other school,they prepare to fighting.

Nene immediately stopped the fight and drove out the Senior guys.

"What are you doing! You bothering my fights!"

"Your fights! What are you thinking! You could be hurt or wounded! Beside fighting is forbidden in school!" yelled back Nene. She take out her mini first aid kit and take out the bandages. He bandaged his arms and treat his small wound around his face.

"There...finished..." she spoke and prepare to leave.

"Wait..." she stopped her track.

"Why you did this to me?"

"Why? because...I...I care...' she said while looking away to hide her emmbarrased and run away.

The next day, Nene went to the rooftop like usually and find out Kiriha was there. She sat beside him.

"I knew you would come..."

"Oh..." she tried act cool.

"Stop acting, I know you just acting cool..." he said as he smirked.

"H-How do you know?"

"Easy, you just wont look my eyes..." he said as he satred her. She nervously gave her lunch box.

"What for?" he confused.

"Nah, I just mood to cook now, want to taste it?" she bit blushed. He finally take and ate it.

"Not bad..." he said as he continue dig in. Nene smiled at him.

When he finished. "Thanks..." he gave her back the lunch box while looking away to hide his blush.

"No one made me lunch..." he said. Nene cupped his cheeks. He blushed more.

"Then I will make it for you..." she teased. Kiriha pushed her off.

"Uuurgh! You don't have to!" he said with a bit nervous tone. Nene just giggled. They didn't notice someone stared them.

Since then Kiriha and Nene become close, Kiriha stopped absent and attend the class even sometimes he sleep on the class. He stop making troubles and fighting with other student school. The rumor aout they dating is spread and almost all school know, Nene keep deny that they just friend while she wanted to be his girlfriend and no one brave to ask Kiriha. They often sharing their story each break time on the rooftop School.

When they school time is over, the weather was rainy. Nene took her umbrella and went off, he saw a upset Kiriha standing on the park in the middle of hard rainy day.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"..." No rensponse.

Nene shook her head and share her umbrella.

"Don't just stand there, here, I share with you..." she said.

"Don't give me your pity..." he said coldly. Nene was annoyed and slapped him again.

PLAAAAK!

Kiriha and Nene walking together in the middle of rain.

"Today my car was on the car shop so I decide to walk around, I never thought I will end up like this...' she said.

"Huh...You're the one who force me..."

"I don't force you, just offer to you..."

"Find you win..." he gave up. Nene giggled then she realize she was arrvied at her mansion.

"This is my mansion...' she pointed the White and Purple luxury mansion.

"Come anytime you want..." she spoke.

"Wait..." he grabbed her hands.

"What?"

"Tell me one reason, why you trust me and you care about me,Nene..?" he look at her eyes. Nene blushed.

"Because I..." she finally grabbed his face and pulled him a soft kiss. Kiriha was parazlyed. When she pulled away, she run away to her home while Kiriha still stunned while holsding her pink umbrella.

The next day,Nene was confused to face Kiriha, She's been avoided Kiriha for one day all long. Kiriha confused to gave her back her umbrella and he's still embarrased for yesterday incident.

When Nene walking on the quiet corridor, a couple of girls walking and asking her for a help. Since Nene didn't have to do anything today, she's agreed and followed them to dusty an old storeroom.

Meanwhile Kiriha waiting on the class, He's waiting Nene and she haven't arrived.

"Do you know where Nene-sama?" said one of the guys..

"I dunno, she's walking in somewhere in school..."

"But She usually arrived 5 minutes before the lesson started..."

"Yeah, And a few girls in here still hasn't come back too..."

"You mean that Ayumi group who have ever been popular before Nene-sama here?"

"you're right...I even forget they are our classmates too..."

Kiriha realize what happen to Nene and he quickly running to the old places of school, ignored the teacher who already enter the class. His classmates just stared and confused about him.

"Let ME OUT!" Yelled Nene while the girls locked the door of dusty storeroom.

"Huh! Just because you princess in here not mean we will let you do anything..." said Ayumi,the leader of the group.

"Yeah, you act like you're queen in here! You just pesky bitch!" said one of her follower.

"And don't hope somebody will save you!"

"Enjoy your nightmare,princess..." said Ayumi with mock tone while throw the key away. They hurriedly running to the class.

Nene despretaly kick the door but still wont open, she's bent down and sobbed slowly.

"Please someone...save me..." she whispered. Then she heard someone kicking the door from the outside and finally open. It was Kirha!

"KIRIHA!" screamed Nene happily.

"Nene, are you okay?" said Kiriha with panic tone but suddenly Nene hugged him. "I'm okay..." she finally fainted.

When she woke up, she realize she was in Infimary room and saw Kiriha waiting her sleep on her bed.

"Sleepy Head..." giggled Nene.

Nene didnt report what Ayumi done to her, infact, she gave a very mischievous smile to them while Kiriha gave them the death glare. After that They never bullied them again. Nene and Kiriha keep secret that they dating because Kiriha didn't want bother Nene with their relationship.

They walking with holding hands while raining. Nene still can't believe she dating her soulmate that she have been waiting before while Kiriha nervous to take next steps or not...

"Kiriha?"

"Yeah?" he replied as he turned his head to him. Nene quickly gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She hurriedly run to her Mansion and yelled to him "Don't forget to bring my umbrella back!"

"Gheez, she always leave her umbrella with me..." said Kiriha as he sighed.

THE END

Yay! Finally finished, I was in hurry now and school start getting busy so please reviews and sorry if I made a mistake, will fix it soon... :)  
>DO NOT SPAM! There is some person who can't different between spamming and critique! (bodo bgt tuh!)<p> 


End file.
